I. Field
The following description relates to digital chips, in general, and to digital forensic chips, in particular.
II. Background
Conventional digital forensic techniques are employed to identify the originality and/or integrity of document, video and/or image information. The utility of these techniques varies significantly based on the accuracy of the models of the capture devices. For example, models may or may not accurately account for noise in the sensor of the capture device. In addition to the shortcomings related to the models of the capture devices, conventional digital forensic techniques disadvantageously perform computations offline in a computation engine separate from the capture device. Further, many conventional techniques employ personal or embedded computer systems for which latency between the activating device and the computer system is significant.
Accordingly, there is a desire for digital forensic chips and real-time techniques that provide flexibility via online and offline modes for generating and detecting forensic data, monitoring the originality and/or integrity of the data, and/or authenticating and providing information security.